Family Reconaissance
by Narutoimagine01
Summary: Naruto's memories, minakushi, amd family moments oneshots!
1. Chapter 1

Trees and ramen

"Come back here!"

"Daddy! Help me!" Minato raised his head over his book. Right as he did, a blonde blur passed by him, stopping behind his chair.

No sooner than the yellow blur appeared, a red one came to his vision. He smiled hopelessly at the scene in front of him.

The blonde came to his left arm and clutched to it tightly. "Mommy is making me eat green trees!"

"Green...trees?" He asked asked amusely.

The boy frantically shook his head. "And they are baby ones! We're supposed to let them live and grow!"

The handsome blonde looked to the red woman in front of him, breathing heavily. "Young man, you better eat you're veggies or no ramen for a week!"

The blonde shrieked and climbed into Minato's lap. "I don't want to eat trees!"

Kushina was about to take a step forward before Minato laughed. She frowned even more. "What's so funny?"

He tried to control himself but couldn't. The boy looked at him confused also. "It's just-" he laughed a little more, "I just wonder where he got the trees from."

Kushina scoffed. "It's broccoli! Of course it looked like trees!"

"It is trees! Pervy sage told me!"

Kushina looked at Minato and he looked at the boy. The boy looked at both of them. "What?"

The red hot habanero slowly walked up to the both of them and swatted so she can be eye level with the cute child in Minato's lap.

"Naruto...did Jiraya really say that?" She asked sweetly.

Naruto, as clueless as he is, jerked his head in agreement. "He also told me it will kill Yamato senpai! Yamato makes the trees but when we eat them, he slowly dies!"

Minato's stifled a laugh which earned a glare from Kushina. She smiled sweetly at her son and sighed. "Alright, you won't have to eat broccoli-"

"Trees."

"Yes trees tonight. Now go run along." She stretched her arms and he reached back, leaving the Hokage's lap.

As soon as he ran out, the blonde erupted into a non-stop laughter. Tears sprung from his eyes and he his belly ached from the hard laughter.

Kushina shot daggers at him but he didn't notice. "Just wait till I see him next time. I'll be shoving broccoli into his mouth and other places..."

Minato gasped for air and tried to calm down his hysterical state. He was laughing so hard he couldn't even speak properly. "I-I c-can't believe w-what he said a-about T-tenzo," he sputtered out in pieces.

"I know! That's so rude!"

"It's hilarious!" Minato wiped a tear from his eye. "I don't remember the last time I laughed so hard." He stared at the table for a moment before smiling. "I bet Kakashi was there too." He laughed all over again.

Kushina sighed in frustration and plopped down on a chair next to Minato. "Now, what am I going to do? What's he going to say next? He can't eat carrots or bunnies won't have enough food to feed the bunnies and they'll go instinct?"

Minato chuckled. "Him and his imagination."

She raised a brow. "What if I told him ramen noodles were to turn into worms inside his belly? He'll never eat ramen again."

Minato smiled. "He'll think it's cool."

She sighed again. "You're right."

The blue eyed shinobi stood and came behind her chair, leaning in on her. "Relax, he'll mature out of it soon."

Kushina gave out a small smile. "Yea he will, 'tattebayo."

"Good." He pecked her cheek. "I'm starving. Do you think you have edible trees somewhere? Or should I just go out for ramen?"

"Oh no you don't." She stood and turned to him, making him stand straight from his previous position. "You're eating trees tonight and no ramen." She pouted. "Though I want some soooo badly."

Minato came close to her and hugged her body to him, her gladly draping her arms across his neck. "Then lets to get some. Naruto's hungry, I'm famished and I'm pretty sure you won't turn down a bowl of ramen." He winked at her.

She smiled helplessly at him. "Ah, you always find an excuse for ramen."

"I guess I do," he said. "But you're cooking could never be turned down. It's the best."

She smiled bigger. "Why thank you, Minato, the cook accepts your compliment."

He smiled at her compliment but his eyes sparked a little brighter than usual. "Have you ever heard the phrase 'Kiss the Cook'?"

She smirked at him. "Why yes I have. Why? The cook has caught your eye?"

Minato leaned in dangerously close."She most certainly has."

"How will your wife agree with this?" She asked playfully as she leaned in as well, his breath tickling her face.

"I think she won't mind," he spoke huskily with a small, sexy smile.

"Good," she whispered and barely before she finished his lips landed on hers. She smiled into his kiss and eagerly kissed back.

They stood there for a moment in each others arm before Minato reluctantly broke off the kiss but his lips stayed millimeters away from hers.

"You should kiss the cook more often, she might be able to prepare something delicious for you."

"Really," he smiled like a teenage boy, "That sounds tempting. But some other time." He placed one more lingering kiss. "Ramen is on the menu."

She smiled at him. "Alright, if you say so. Oh, who shall get the honors?"

Minato looked a little confused before he grinned. "You can do it."

She giggled before standing next to the door that led to the living room. "Oi! Naruto! How does ramen sound for dinner?"

"Yaaaayyy!" Tiny feet stomped from the room.

"Three, two, one..." Kushina jumped at the blur that flew through the door and pinned him down on the floor.

"Ah! I always forget you attack me!"

"That's right! Now it's tickle monster!" She ran her fingers at his ribs and he began squirming and laughing hysterically.

"Mom! Mom, quit-hahahhaha mom!" She blew one big raspberry on his stomach before letting him go.

"Grab your jacket. It's cold outside."

"K, mom!" He dashed back out from where he came from. She sat there and smiled at the door, lost in thoughts.

When a yellow smudge passed her eyes she didn't have time to react. In seconds she was pinned to the ground, a really cute man on top of her.

"Surprise," he grinned.

"Oh, you want to play too, huh?"

"You bet. Get ready for tickle monster."

Kushina's eyes grew wide and before she could protest, he started tickling her.

"Minato! You better stop! Ahh, stop it! Or I will punch you!"

He stopped tickling her but grabbed her arms above her head, making her completely useless. He smiled at her cheekily.

Her eyebrow raised. "What are you going to blow raspberries too?"

"I could but what about butterfly kisses?"

She smiled up at him, but no matter how long they've been married, she couldn't help but give a tiny blush on her cheeks.

"You hopeless romantic."

He chuckled lightly and planted a kiss on her nose. At that moment after his peck, their child rushed in, hair spiked up in different directions and shoes untied. He looked at them confusedly.

Minato looked at Kushina and then at Naruto. He opened his mouth to speak but Naruto beat him to it.

He had a big plastered smile in his face. "Great job dad! Now it's my turn to tickle mommy!"

Kushina gasped and tried to struggle out of his grasp playfully. He didn't budge. Naruto ran up and tickled her to his hearts content.

"Keep tickling her!" Minato commanded.

"No! No! I can't breathe!"

Naruto laughed but stopped and Minato let go of the red beauty. She instantly grabbed Naruto and they all rolled on the ground, laughing.

Minato ruffled Naruto's hair and Kushina planted a kiss on his whiskered cheek.

"Now lets go! I'm starving! Ooh, can I have menma in my ramen?"

"Of course you can son."

"Yea! Lets go!" He stood and took a step forward and more importantly he stepped on an untied shoelace. He flopped to the ground and Minato and Kushina started laughing.

He looked up at them annoyed but soon he smiled and began laughing too.

"Ramen! Here we go!"

* * *

Hope you Liked it! It was too cute for me to handle! =)

revier and favorite!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya and enjoy!

A/N: its a short aftermath of what happened in tje first part. Nothing serious, or fluffy, but hope you enjoy!

* * *

Family Reconaissance part 2

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we, mommy? Daddy answer me!"

Minato and Kushina silently ignored him, as they walked though the streets, waving to almost everyone they see.

Naruto stopped walking and pouted his tiny lips. Fine, he thought, lets do this the hard way.

He snickered and rubbed his hands together, looking like a crazy mad scientist with untamable blonde hair. He started running by them and waves his hands. "Look at me mommy! I'm flying! I'm- OOF!"

He smacked his hand on the pole, making it seem like he hit his head and toppled over. Minato sees he's on the ground and starts running towards him. "Naruto! Naruto, are you alright?"

"Daddy...I'm..I'm seeing white light everywhere..."

Minato grabbed Naruto by the back of his head and lifted him into his arms. "Daddy, I think I'm dying."

Minato shook his head. "You just had a nasty hit in the head." By now, Kushina walked up and watched the scene.

"Where's mom?"

He walked to his beautiful red haired wife. "Here she is."

"Mommy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you so early."

"Where are you leaving, sweetie?" She asked confusedly.

Naruto took a deep breathe and exasperatedly coughed. Kushina smirked mentally. "Forgive me for everything I did. I'm sorry I couldn't come with you guys to Ichiraku." He smiled faintly. "But I shall be honored for being the greatest hero of all."

Kushina gasped and placed her hand of Naruto's spikey hair. "Don't die sweetie! Whose gonna come with me to ramen?"

He looked at his dad. "Dad, take care of mommy. She needs you..." He looked to the dark sky with glistening stars. "I think it's time for me to-" He took one more lingering breath before shutting his eyes closed, and went limp in Minato's arms.

Minato looked at Kushina with a raised brow and Kushina winked. "No Naruto! Don't die!" She sobbed and placed her head in Naruto's lap.

Naruto peeked out an eye and smiled deviously before playing dead again. Kushina raised her head, and surprising she had tears in her eyes. But they were filled with mischievous as well."We'll bury you with an enormous funeral. Everyone will know you as the..."The Tree Demolisher."

Minato bit the inside of his cheek from laughing aloud. Kushina continued. "Yes, he'll be remembered as the boy who disobeyed his Parents and became an avenger. He ate the trees and without anyone knowing, Yamato dies slowly after Naruto."

"No!" Kushina looked down to her husband's arm and say Naruto, fully alive. "I DON'T eat trees!"

Kushina smiled. "Naruto, you're alive!" She hugged Naruto hard and pulled him out of Minato's arms. Naruto gasped from the limited supply of air he had. As soon as she was done crushing him, she placed him on the ground.

He took a deep breath and before he knew, a hand pulled hard on his ear. "Ow! Ow! Owwie!"

She released her kinoichi grip on his ear and placed her hands on her hips. "That's for pranking you're own parents! It's not good to do such things!"

Naruto rubbed his ear and his lip curled into a childish pout. "Sorry."

Kushina's face softened and squatted next to her son. "I should apologize too. I should have payed attention from you from the start." She rubbed his head furiously. "But one time ask the same question and not every SECOND."

Naruto grinned. " 'Kay!" And started running before hitting something. Fortunately it wasn't a pole but it was a hard body and he bounced off.

"Hey kid, you should watch where you're going."

Naruto stopped rubbing his head and shot his head up and smiled. "Pervy sage!"

Jiraya picked him up and raises him above his head. "How's my favorite godson doing?"

Minato gave out a small chuckle and the legendary sannin looked to the couple. He saw Minato just standing there, biting his lip and from the look of it, he was holding a laughter back. When he looked at his students wife, he instantly took a step back.

Her hair swirled into nine lockets, making it visible she once held the nine tails. "Jiraya, you're gonna pay."

He gulped and put Naruto down and took a step back, arms raised. "Calm down Kushina, I'm sure what I did, there was a reason to it."

"I' .calm."

Jiraya laughed nervously. "Y-yea." He glanced a Minato who looked like his face was growing redder and redder. "Minato, a little help here?"

He shook his head frantically and grew the shade of a tomato. Kushina took a step forward. Out of nowhere, a blonde blur came across her path. "Don't hurt, Pervy Sage!"

Kushina instantly released her dark aura and looked at her adorable son. She sighed when she saw him pouting. "Fine, I won't."

He smiled big and turned to look at his godfather when he saw two other figures approaching. "Hi, sensei, hi Kushina."

Kushina smiled. "It's good to see you, Kakashi." She looked to the other person next to the silver haired ninja. "And it's good to see you too, Yamato."

He smiled small and nodded his head. Kakashi peered his eyes to his sensei and raised a brow. "Why is Minato-sensei red?"

Kushina waves her hand. "Don't pay any attention. Now lets go get some ramen!" She looked at the teenagers. "Do you want to join?"

They both shook their heads. "We have a mission," Yamato said.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulder. "Well, okay then. Lets go Naruto, Minato."

Minato seemed to calm down and started walking next to her. Yamato and Kakashi began walking their way until a small blonde kid pounced on the wood user. He fell to his butt and watched alarmed. The blonde grabbed his collar and watched him with his blue azure eyes. "You have no idea what could have happened to you tonight," he spoke serious.

Minato couldn't hold it in. He grappled his sensei's shoulder and burst of with laughter. Kushina watched alarmed at her son. Kakashi turned away and for some reason, his shoulders shook uncontrollably. Was he...laughing?

Naruto poked Yamato's chest with his tiny finger. "Be grateful I'm Namikaze/Uzumaki Naruto, cause if it were any other person, you would have turned to wood and used as firewood."

He jumped off and strode proudly with his chin held high. Yamato sat there, confused. "What on earth is he talking about?"

He heard something or someone fall to the floor and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Kakashi grasping for air and seconds later, a bigger body hit the ground.

Jiraya sat on the ground, tears in his eyes. "Ah, that was great."

Kakashi snickered. "No kidding." He sighed and looked to his left and his eye widened. A couple feet away he saw an Aburame shopping in the streets. "Next time, I call dibs. Wait till Naruto finds out killing bugs kills the Aburame."

Jiraya howled with laughter and Yamato watched the both of them.

"I still don't get it."

* * *

Hope it was funny or kawaii, or watever. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: First Date

Just Minato asking Kushina out on their first date. Simply cute:)

* * *

First date

"Come on, you can do it, you can do it," he chanted anxiously. The snow drifted around him, biting his cheeks, making them red.

But no good it that, he was already red across the cheeks. As if right now, he wanted nothing but to go home but if it wasn't for that stupid bet...

He groaned... Damn his sensei. He should have never versed him in a peeping Tom game. It just had to be that Mikoto and Tsunade were at the hotsprings... And since he got plummeted to the ground for getting caught, Jiraya got a good laugh from it and he had to suffer the consequences...

Asking Kushina out.

How the hell was he gonna do that? She was the red hot Habanero, for crying out loud. He looked at the building door, knowing in exactly two minutes, the Uzumaki would walk out and he would have nowhere to go.

Knowing her, she's make him into a bloody pulp for asking such a thing. Afterall, they were just friends, right? She even said so. He frowned at his memory.

Ever since he saved her from the cloud ninja, they'd grown close but not as close as he wanted them to be. Heck, he took a liking to her since he laid eyes on her. Nobody knew of course, but Jiraya had to butt in and confess Minato's secret crush to her.

And of course he had to say it in front of a crowd.

Flashback:

"Don't you dare, Jiraya sensei! You promised!" Minato hissed.

"Aw, come on kid, I don't remember making such promises. And plus I need some new material for my books."

"Sensei, please!" But it was too late.

"Eh, Kushina, come here!"

Minato felt his heart drop to his gut but calmed down. If he looked flustered, Kushina would believe the secret. But it I deny it...

The redhead turned her head with a mouthful of ramen to the white and blonde haired men. She swallowed and walked over, Mikoto at her side.

They were at a party, and as a matter of fact, his birthday party. And everyone heard how Jiraya yelled out to Kushina and who would want to miss out their conversation? No one.

She crossed her arms across her chest and put on an uninterested face towards Jiraya. "What is it, Pervy Sennin? My ramen is getting cold."

"Calm down sweetie, Minato just wanted to tell you something."

Kushina looked at the blonde. "Well, what is it?"

Minato shrugged. "Beats me."

He saw a twitching vein on her temple. "So I came here for no reason?"

Jiraya coughed. "Well, the kids shy, what can you say. All he wanted to tell you is how long he had a crush on you!"He then placed a hand to Minato's back and pushed him to Kushina. He knew he'd fall on her and she startled as well, but he was Minato Namikaze after all. In a second, all Kushina saw was a blonde blur and before she could fall back, two arms caught her from behind.

She looked up and saw the blonde looking ahead to his sensei, a scowl on his face. He lifted her to her feet and cross his arms over his chest. He looked so smooth but if this lasted for another minute, he'd surely break.

"Jiraya sensei, how many times I have to tell you. If I have a girl as a friend, doesn't mean I like her." He looked at Kushina with a raised brow. "Well, at least not in THAT way."

Kushina smirked. "And please, I don't like Minato. We're like siblings. He's like an older brother to me."

Jiraya watched, his jaw nearly touching the ground. The redhead kunoichi smiled and punched the blonde in the arm. "Happy birthday, blondie!"

"Thanks," he smiled at her. She smiled back and walked away with Mikoto.

He rubbed his sore arm and looked at everyone in the room. They were staring at him, mouths open wide almost identical to his sensei. He spotted Shikaku Nara at the punch bowl and saw him mouthe, 'friendzoned.' Oh right, he forgot. Shikaku knows EVERYTHING. Minato grimaced and walked away from everybody and Jiraya fell, passed out.

End Of Flashback:

He sighed loudly in the cold air and rubbed his head of blonde locks. As soon as he left his birthday party, he threw a childish fit and nearly destroyed the forest next to his home. So much for a fit, more like a rampage.

It's been a week since his almost confession and its been nagging him until he couldn't hold it in anymore.

An opening door startled him, his head turning sharply to the building. He swallowed harshly. There she was.

She was dressed rather warm for the weather, with her usual winter coat and earmuffs covering her ears.

She noticed him instantly and waved at him and he waved shakily back. She ran up to him and smiled big. "Hey blondie! What are you doing here? I thought our get together was in another hour." She raised her hands to her face, breathing on them to warm them up.

Minato swallowed again. "Yea, about that..." He swallowed again and subconsciously raised his left hand over his face. "Kushina I..."

She raised a brow at him. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No it's just..." He sighed. The sooner the better.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Kushina's hands froze at her face and watched him with a shocked expression on her face. His face grew a dark shade of pink and hers too.

"A d-date?"

He lowered his hand. "Yea..."

"As in?"

"Well, kind of, I mean-"

"But when Jiraya said you had a crush...you denied it."

"I couldn't...I couldn't let you find out that way."

She lowered her hands and stuffed them deep into her pockets. "How long?"

He looked at the ground. "Don't remember. It just...happened."

"I see."

Both stood silently, the ice wind chilling them to the bone. He heard her sigh and he shut his eyes. Here she comes, pounding me in the dirt.

"Where are you taking me?"

He rose his head abruptly, seeing her arms crossed, and a blank expression on her face.

"W-wait, you're agreeing?"

"I guess I am. So were are you taking me?"

"Ah," he rubbed the back of his head. "I, uh, thought we could go out to Ichiraku Ramen," he spoke sheepishly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" She grabbed ahold of his his wrist and began dragging him.

"So is that a yes?" he spoke bewildered.

"Of course it is!" She stopped and looked at him in the eye. "But I swear, one wrong move, one little doubt in your head, and you're a goner, got it? No one treats me like a reusable tool. Is that understood?"

He smiled at her softly and pulled his wrist away from her grip and instead grabbed ahold of her hand. "Got it," he smiled softly at her.

She nodded her head. "Good," yet a blush evaded her cheeks as she walked closer to him. "And I get to eat as much ramen as I want, okay?"

"Sure," he said grinfully.

As long as I'm the one with you.

* * *

Thanks you bunchies for reading! More to come. Soory for the long wait tho.. and hugs and kisses to the people who reviewed for my last little story! Glad you liked it! ㈴5㈵8㈴2


End file.
